Джет Сет и Аппер Краст/Галерея
Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества A Canterlot street S2E9.png Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png Jet Set and Upper Crust S2E9.png Rarity with foam on muzzle S2E9.png Rarity cream on nose S2E9.png Rarity wiping foam off face S2E9.png Jet Set talking to Rarity S2E9.png Upper Crust asking Rarity for source of her hat S2E9.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Upper Crust Jet Set S2E9.png Jet Set and Upper Crust looking at each other S2E9.png Jet Set knowing Rarity is from Ponyville S2E9.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png JS UC shocked S02E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity...you S2E9.png Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png Rarity missed this S2E9.png Rarity puppy eyes S2E9.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png Rarity after all S2E9.png Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity excuse me S2E9.png Rarity play cool S2E9.png Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity yucky S2E9.png Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png Rarity whats up S2E9.png Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png Rarity wearing what S2E9.png Jet Set & Upper Crust soaked S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity in my space S2E9.png Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png Rarity huh you too S2E9.png Rarity as if! S2E9.png Канун Дня горящего очага Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Пятый сезон Принцесса Спайк The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Sassy using magic S5E14.png Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Diamond Mint wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Upper Crust steps under a changing curtain S5E14.png Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Canterlot ponies all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Indigo Zap --Are...-- EG3.png Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna --even if it means another defeat-- EG3.png Cadance --it's not going to be so easy-- EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Twilight EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Upper Crust makes a Shadowbolt logo in frosting EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri Polomare confident EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri walk off in defeat EG3.png Cinch confronts Upper Crust and Suri EG3.png Suri trembles under Cinch's glare EG3.png Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png Suri Polomare embarrassed EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing --can she do it--- EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch --even with magic at their disposal-- EG3.png Principal Cinch --simply not an option-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --what if they grow wings again--- EG3.png Cinch --our opponents have already used it-- EG3.png Cinch --no reason why we shouldn't-- EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing --I've had one or maybe two-- EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings --you have your reservations-- EG3.png Cinch sings --a brain as large as yours-- EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Cinch --we only want what we deserve-- EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike racing out to Twilight EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts behind Jet Set and Watermelody EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png Шестой сезон Spice Up Your Life Ponies in Canterlot's Restaurant Row S6E12.png Разное Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png| MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Jet Set and Upper Crust/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей